Sleep Among Wolves
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: After the war, Henry settles down with Olivia as they start making plans to build a Theater in Ferox. When they were invited to a party in honor of a Northern King who had come to Ferox, things go terribly wrong when Olivia goes missing after the party and the King who left.


Title: **Sleeping Among Wolves**

Author: Goldensunsheba

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of the Characters Mentioned.

Summary: After the war, Henry settles down with Olivia as they start making plans to build a Theater in Ferox. When they were invited to a party in honor of a Northern King who had come to Ferox, things go terribly wrong when Olivia goes missing after the party and the King who left.

Chapter One:

The warm night wind blew through the field that Olivia gazed over, it was the land she had plan to build her theater on, just a little outside of the capital of Ferox and it would be perfect. She smiled at the thought of finally being able to start on her lifelong dream. Out in the field she gazed upon the man she called her husband. He sat peacefully with a bunch of owls who coed around him happily. Henry loved all kinds of animals and always would happen upon the most interesting of them. Perhaps it was because of his upbeat personality that made the like him. Olivia never could understand why.

She gazed back up at the star that shone brightly in the night sky, it have been nearly 3 months since they had changed the dark grim future and the war had ended. It felt good not having to fight any longer, even though she had gotten stronger, she felt finally at peace.

"Olivia!" A Cheerful voice snapped her out of the thoughts she had been thinking about. Her violet eyes snapped open and gazed over the cheerful white haired boy who was holding an envelope.

"Odd I didn't think carrier pigeons delivered at night," Olivia said as she tilted her head towards he bright cheerful smiling husband.

"That's silly, pigeons can't see in the dark, the owl killed the carrier pigeon carrying it earlier a brought it to me, it happens to be a letter for you Olivia," Henry beamed almost proud that the owl had killed the poor little pigeon. But that was part of his personality and Olivia loved that about him no matter how odd it was. She took the letter from Henry and opened it. It appeared to be an invitation from Flavia for a party.

"Oh a guest is arriving from the northern islands, Khan Flavia is requesting a come to dance for them," She blushed deeply gazing up at her husband, "I couldn't possibly…be that good to dance in front of visitors from another country…"

"Oh I bet Lissa and Lon'qu will be there too, oh and Bassilo and you totally have to show off your skills!" Henry seemed rather excited, "I love a good party!"

"Well, I suppose I might have the courage to dance if you're with me," She nuzzled against his cheek playfully. The two were like fawning love birds as Bassilo put it, Flavia couldn't see what Olivia saw in Henry but was glad she was settle down with the man she loved. Olivia gazed out at the field that one day would be her grand theater. Henry put her arms around her gently and grinned.

"You'll do wonderful."

The Festival was being held at Ferox and it was busier than it could be, people where setting up decorations and selling thing in the market place. Olivia gazed at all the special jewelry as she walked by. Henry on the other hand was counting the tombs he had brought with him. He was determined to keep all the men off of Olivia, even if he had to Hex everyone he wouldn't let their eye wonder about his darling wife.

Olivia shook her head. She herself would always be loyal to her husband and thought he was being silly carrying all those tombs around.

"Wow look at these dresses," Olivia smiled at some of the dresses they were selling at the market place. Henry gazed at her direction shoving a tomb back into his bag and putting it over his shoulder. He walked over to her and looked at each of the dresses. He grinned and pointed to one of them.

"That one would defiantly suit you!" It was a light pink dress that would go slightly pass her knees. It had gold time and beads of jade and sapphire going around the waste with two brownish belts that tied at the back. It was a lovely dress but Olivia didn't want to spend too much money on a dress right now.

"It's very lovely, but I think we should wait until the festival is over before buying anything, I want to make sure we have enough for the theater!" Olivia headed toward the castle.

"Alright, you go ahead I'll meet you inside, I thought I saw a shop selling Dark Magic book," Henry lied; it wasn't his intention to look for anything of the sort. But Olivia nodded and headed off into the castle.

"Olivia!" Lissa clapped her hands together and hugged her tightly glad to see her old friends, Lissa was had grown a lot in only a few months after the war and in fact she was already 4 months pregnant with Owain. Well Olivia expected it was going to be Owain her son from the future. Lon'qu was a little over protective over his wife and gave Olivia a careful glance over. This mad Olivia slightly nervous and Lissa could tell.

"Don't worry about Lon'qu, he's been doing that a lot since we found out I was pregnant," Lissa smiled weakly.

"Well you are glowing, congratulations!" Olivia looked down as Lissa rubbed her belly slightly, Lissa gazed down at Olivia's tummy but it was flat as a pancake. Lissa frowned.

"Have you thought about having Inigo yet?" Lissa asked and Olivia's cheeks went bright red. Well the thoughts did cross her mind, she and Henry have yet to discuss about actually doing…IT.

"Oh, Uhm no not yet…we've been busy with our plans to start building the theater. I suppose he'll end up surprising us during the construction," Olivia looked away trying to hide her blush. She had always been shy about such conversations about pregnancy and sorts.

"Heh, No hurries or anything, we changed the future so it should be a nice one for all our little ones," Lissa smiled brightly there was a clatter from Behind Lon'qu and he held out his blade to Henry's throat who had managed to get behind him.

"Whoa, cool you nearly cut my head off, nice reflex's Lon'qu," Henry beamed happily almost as if he was excited about almost being killed.

"Idiot boy, don't sneak up on me," Growled Lon'qu sharply. He gazed at the bag of tomb he had slung over his shoulders.

"Why are you carrying all of those?" Lon'qu asked him and Henry gazed at the book then back to Lon'qu and gave him a big grin.

"Well you've mastered the blades so that you can protect Lissa from any man who tries to get her while I specialize in Magic to protect Olivia!" Henry smiled, "And besides an axe would be even more awkward to sling around."

Lon'qu merely shook his head at the boy. He couldn't find out why Olivia loved this strange boy…but he was kind in his own way. He marched his way over to Olivia and kissed her cheek and looked at Lissa, "Holy crow, your fat."

"Henry!" Olivia snapped out of shock and surprise at what he had said to pregnant Lissa, "She's Pregnant!"

"Oh, that make sense," Henry said, Lissa was flustered at Henry for calling her fat. A low loud laughter came from behind them as Bassilo walked up to the four of them.

"Haha, I see your as observant as always Henry," He ruffled the boys white hair and Henry laughed as well.

"Ah Bassilo, It good to see you again," Olivia said look up and the older man. He had always been like a father to her when she had joined the Shepherds and she was glad that he had managed to survive the long war.

"You as well Olivia, come on we have the perfect Dancer outfit for your performance tonight, you'll love the dress," Bassilo said.

"We'll see you later Olivia, come on Henry I'll show you to your room," Lissa tried to pick up the bag but Henry took it from her quickly.

"Hey, don't go carrying heavy things now, you've got a little one on the way leave that to the boys," Henry demanded to Lissa and she smiled. Lon'qu took Olivia's bags and they headed to the room.

Olivia was wearing a beautiful light violet dancer outfit and it fit her well. It was almost like it had been designed specifically for her and she wouldn't have put it past Flavia to pick something out like this. Olivia followed Bassilo to the main Hall where they had tables lined up and even a stage where music was being played. It was lovely foreign music that Olivia had never heard before. She had assumed that they were from the Northern islands.

"Ah here's the old loaf now with our number one dancer," Flavia called proudly. A man with a ginger beard and a face full of freckles gazed towards the lady. A smile appeared on the man's face. He appeared buffy and almost a bit frightening.

"AY! So dis be da best Dancer I would ever lay eyes on?" He asked Flavia. He gazed at her body and Olivia blushed a deep red color unsure of what his intentions were.

"Olivia, this is Damar, he's the lord of the islands to the North," Flavia announced.

"I-It's nice to meet you," Olivia said shyly as she turned her head away. Damar chuckle he thought she was very cute.

"Lass, I look forward to seeing you dance," He smiled through his thick red beard. Olivia smiled back politely; she still felt uncomfortable but was ready to dance.

"I will gladly take the stage to dance to the music you bring to Ferox," She bowed and approached the stage. Damar seemed to be gazing at her the entire time. Something about her sees to spark a passion in his eyes. He was excited now about this woman.

Olivia stood on stage and gazed at her audience and her smile widen as she saw Henry smiling brightly at her. If anything gave her the confidence to dance it was his smile. As the music played Olivia dance with all her heart. In all honesty she was dancing specifically for Henry. She loved him more than anything and it felt like she was dancing on air when he was watching her…all other melted away. Her hips swung from side to side and her feet followed the beat of the music. Everyone was in awe, especially Damar, he knew that he wanted this woman more than anything now.

When the song was over Olivia was given a stand ovation for her dance, it had been her first time dancing to the new music but even so everyone was amazed by her ability to dance. She got off the stage and hugged Henry tightly and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She was feeling really embarrassed all of the sudden. This made Henry chuckle.

"So Flavia…Is that lad Olivia's Brother or something?" Damar asked her, the Khan gazed over to her guest.

"Oh, him? Well you'd never have guessed it but those two are married," Flavia chuckled, "He's an odd ball that's for sure, but she does love him."

Damar frowned, she was indeed married…but he was set on his intentions…he would take the dance and leave tonight…he'd take her in the dead of night and bring her to his home and make her his wife…Yes she would bear his child…Olivia would be his queen…

End Chapter

Author's Note: As you may have noticed the story is rated M because it will get into sexual content in the end. There are many pairings the main ones being Lon'qu/Lissa and Olivia/Henry, others will be mentioned later in the story.

Sorry about the Grammar I'm still working on it XD.


End file.
